Spoby Lemons
by QueenoftheWorld23
Summary: Here are some lemons between Spencer and Toby! ;)


Author's Note:

Hello lovelies, this is my first story! I love Spoby with all of my heart! I hope you like these one-shots!

WARNING! MAJOR LEMONS!

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars:'(**

1. The First Time

"Ok Spence, we'll be home around 11:30 midnight. If you need anything, call us," my mom practically yelled as my parents ran out of the house. Tonight was their date night and they were going into town for some "fun" *shiver*. Spencer made her way up to her room and started working on a French essay her teacher had assigned for the weekend. She barely finished her first paragraph when she heard the down stairs door open and close.

A cold shiver ran down her back as she set down her pencil. She grabbed a tennis racket on her way to the hallway and started creeping down the stairs. When she was on ground level, she checked the door and locked it. All of the sudden someone grabbed her tennis racket and turned her around with her back against the wall. Opening her eyes, preparing to scream, she was surprised to see Toby's beautiful blue eyes inches from her own.

"You scared me half to death," Spencer said shoving Toby in the stomach trying to act angrier.

"Well at least I know you can protect yourself," he said holding up the tennis racket.

"Shut-up! You took me by surprise, I would've been able to knock someone out with that," Spencer said laughing as she grabbed at the racket. Toby threw it onto the couch and picked up Spencer so that she was straddling him with her back to the wall. "Well, hello sir," she said jokingly.

"I love you so much Spenc," he said piercing into her brown eyes. Then he crashed his lips on hers. Spencer's heart stopped for a second at the sudden intense passion from him, then her heart lurched and she tangled her fingers in his hair deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth to let him in.

Their tongues danced together for what seemed like a life time until Spencer had to break the kiss for lack of oxygen. Toby set her down and they walked over to the couch. Toby sat down and pulled Spencer into his lap. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He had been gone for so long with work that she missed him terribly. She was content with the sound of his beating heart, the smell of his cloths, and the sound of his breath. She could've stayed like this forever.

"Toby," Spencer said pulling back so she could look into his eyes. "I love you more than life itself." She leaned in and kissed him with as much compassion as she could. "I want you to be my first and my last," she said looking into his eyes.

He pulled her into his strong embrace and kissed her with much more passion than the previous kiss. She shivered as his hands traced up and down her sides. Then he picked her up and whisked her upstairs to her room.

Kicking the door closed with his foot, he gently set Spencer on her bed. She pulled him as close as she could and attacked his throat with kiss after kiss. She moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and began to tug at it to let him know that it wasn't needed anymore. He inched back and pulled his shirt over his head. Spencer felt herself getting more and more aroused as she watched his toned muscles flexing.

"Your turn," he said smiling. He ran his hands down her sides and lifted it up just enough so he could see her toned stomach. He lightly ran his fingers over her stomach and their lips met again as he climbed onto the bed on top of her. She could now feel his massive erection through his jeans against her thigh. His lips traced her neck and across her chin.

He sat up pulling her with him and slipped her shirt off in no time. To his delight, Spencer wasn't wearing a bra. So there were her breasts perky as could be with her nipples already rock hard. Spencer's heart caught when Toby attacked her right nipple with such a force that she moaned his name. His other hand immediately became occupied with her left nipple as he pushed her flat against that bed again. His tongue swirled around her hard nipple as her hands searched for his pants button. Successfully finding it, Spencer made quick work of undoing his pants, but she couldn't get his pants off.

"Toby….pants….*moan*…..off…..NOW," she screamed as he nibbled on her left nipple. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her beautiful breasts. He got off the bed and stood up looking down at Spencer. "Enjoying the view," she asked seductively. He smirked at her as he pulled his pants off. Spencer could see the outline of his hardened dick through his boxers.

Toby bent down and unbuttoned Spencer's shorts. She lifted her hips up as he slid them off along with her lacy underwear. She shuddered as she felt the air on her vagina which was dripping wet already. Toby knelt down in front of Spencer and spread her legs wide. He exhaled into her opening lips. Then he licked her once quickly, to experiment. Spencer gasped in ecstasy, throwing her head back and arching her back. Toby smiled and continued to lick her beautiful womanhood. He swirled, moved from side to side, up and down, you name it. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Toby, I want to finish with you. I'm ready," Spencer said between strangled gasps. Toby stood up, and slid of his boxers. His completely erect dick popped out standing tall at its 8.5 in. He climbed onto the bed as Spencer slid back so her head was on the pillow, never breaking eye contact. Toby leaned over her and guided his dick to her entrance. As they looked into each other's eyes, he slid inside of her. Spencer arched her back as two tears slid down her face from then intial impact. They layed together for a little while until she was used to this new found pressure. As she was ready, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his face to hers. Toby started to grind into her vagina. They moaned each other's names, slurred by their kisses as they made love.

"Toby, I'm ready," Spencer said gasping. "Me too," he answered. Toby shoved his dick in once more, and felt their hips meet as he released his semen inside her. At the same instant, Spencer came, screaming in ecstasy. Breathing heavily, Toby rolled off Spencer when he had blown his whole load into her.

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you Toby."


End file.
